Time to come time to go
by LovinShadowtheHedgehog
Summary: yea! so uh...yea Shadow,Vegeta,Goku,DRagon,Janelle,and 2 familiar chrarters are in the story One of them just bugs to go somewhere but someputs a prank who did it? ... i guarntee you this story is hilarious! and itll make you laugh!
1. Default Chapter

                             Chapter1: Time to come, time to go…

Author: Yea people, two familiar characters are in this chapter…

And the charaters are Shadow,Goku,Vegeta,Dragon a orange gurl echidna, Janelle a gurl black hedgehog, and the two familiar characters…

*** In Dragons Home, wait I didn't know she had a home…any ways, Shadow,Janelle,Dragon,and Goku are playing twister while Vegeta sleeps on a NEWSPAPER***

Dragon: YEA! I'm in first place! ^0^

Janelle: I'm in second…

Shadow: I'm in third…

Goku: YAY! I'm in 4th PLACE!

Dragon: your suppose to cry in 4th place -_-

Goku: (Tries to cry) T_-

Shadow: Here I'll help him make him cry (punches him on the nose)

**************Pause**************

Shadow: Hey author, I thought we were playing Twister?

Author: Yes...wait a minute…no wait... Oh yeaaaaaa

Dragon: you've all people haven't noticed that Shadow is the only one to talk to the author!

Shadow: O_O;

Dragon: Lets make biscuits! ^-^

Author: lets start again…-_-

****In Dragons home Shadow, and etc gang are playing twister besides Vegeta who is sleeping in the TOILET***

Vegeta: I thought it was newspaper!

Author: toilet, newspaper, what's the difference?

Vegeta: People just insult me now these days…

Author: yes Vegeta, yes they do…

Vegeta: ::Mumbles::

Author: back to the story…

Dragon:  ::spins the arrow::  Right hand on red! ^0^

Goku: I'm gonna fall!

Shadow: (puts hand on red)

Janelle: ARGH!

Dragon:  ::Spins the Arrow::  Right foot Green! ^0^

Goku:  ::Falls:: *o*

Dragon: YOUR OUT!

Goku: No, I have three strikes, and then I'm out!

Dragon: Goku, you're talking about baseball…

Goku: oh…

Shadow:  ::puts right foot on green::

Janelle: Move your foot Shadow!

Shadow: NO WAY! THERE ARE OTHER GREEN SPOTS YOU CAN PUT YOUR FOOT ON!!!!

Janelle: if I do, …THEN I'LL FALL!

Goku: The positions there on doesn't look right… I mean what are the reasons why they invented this game? To make animals and people go on positions that are just assigned to look wrong?

Dragon: I never thought of that….

Goku: -__-;

Janelle: I said…MOVE!!!!!!  (Kicks Shadow)

Shadow: HEY!!! Ah!!  ::Falls::

Janelle:  (also tends to fall)

Dragon: and yourRRR out!

Goku: I thought this wasn't baseball..

Dragon: …

Shadow: NOW it's ALL YOUR FAULT!!!

Janelle: no… IT WAS YOURS BECAUSE YOU WERE IN THE WAY!!!!! =_=+

Goku: it's just a game you guys…

Shadow/Janelle: JuSt A gAmE!?

Goku: …

**** Shadow & Janelle start fighting****

Dragon: when will they ever stop?

Goku: maybe when they realize there not JUST fighting, they are just probably doing something else besides fighting… if you know what I mean… 

Dragon: that is just sick Goku…

Shadow: OW! You BIT ME!

Janelle: ::Bites again::

Goku: hey Janelle can you tell me what kind of flavor Shadow is?

Dragon: {O_O} 

Shadow: THAT'S IT!!!

*****Both start rolling on the floor fighting*****

Dragon: SHADOW VS JANELLE! SHADOW VS JANELLE!

Goku: SEE?! I told you they might realize they might DO something without fighting!

Dragon: they are fighting duh …(pause)… AHHH! Get away from me!

***Hear door knocking***

Dragon: I'll Get IT!

Shadow/Janelle: *-*

Goku: I'll go check what Vegeta is doing…

Dragon: ::opens the door::

Amy: HI YA GIRL! AMY Rose is HERE!

Dragon: ::Slams the door::  -_-;

***Door knocks again***

Dragon: (gets a knife just incase its Amy…again opens door)

Sonic: AAHHHH!! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?! KILL ME?!

Dragon: oh I thought you were Amy…

Sonic: well she dragged me here! She forced me…

Amy: HEY!

Dragon: May the force be with you…

Sonic: ???

Dragon: come in!

***Amy and Sonic comes in Dragons home***

Dragon: you may sit on the couch but be careful not to sit on a wet spot on the couch because earlier Vegeta-

Amy: (Already sitting on the couch) ^-^

Sonic: you were saying?

Dragon: ::sigh:: you just don't wanna know.. I'll go get some Water…

Sonic: (just noticed Shadow and Janelle rolling on the floor but doesn't know they are fighting)

Shadow/Janelle: ARGH!  You bastard!

Sonic: WHOA!!! SHADOW!!!!!!!

Amy: my eyes are going to start bleeding by the time they explain what they were doing… {O_O}

Shadow/Janelle: it's not what you think!

Sonic: oh really? What were you guys doing? MaKiNg OuT??? XD

Shadow:  (fiercely sprang up to his feet) WE WERE NOT! WE WERE JUST FIGHTING!

Sonic: why would you guys fight? And you know you should never hit a gurl… ^^

Shadow: (Sarcastically) Oh I tHoUgHt ShE wAs a He…

Janelle: THAT'S IT!

Shadow: (places his hand in front of Janelle's forehead so she wouldn't hit Shadow)

Janelle: ARGH!! _+

Dragon: here is the water from the toilet! …. HA HA ! Janelle can't hit Shadow! ^0^

Shadow: (Pushes Janelle to the floor)

Janelle: errr…

Shadow: DOWN BITCH! DOWN!

Janelle: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!

Shadow: I said I had a BACK ITCH down here  ::Points::

Janelle: I don't ever wanna see were you just pointed ... Cause if I do I'll put forks…in my eyes…Y_Y

Dragon: DO IT!

Janelle: … (sits on the couch, angrily)

Dragon: so why did you guys come over here for?

Sonic: well-

Any: I thought maybe we all could have a little fun, you know. How about all of us going to the mall?

Shadow: oh great…the horrible place were girls drag there brats until they never noticed they are actually dragging a dog…

Everyone: HUH?

Dragon: are you calling us brats?

Shadow: maybe but what I mentioned about the dragging the dog part, I was talking about Janelle…

Janelle: SHUT UP!

Dragon: ok I guess its ok by me… I mean going to the mall…

Janelle: I don't care…

Shadow: whatever…

Amy: Alrighty lets go!

Sonic: hey, what's the hurry? What about Goku and Vegeta?

Shadow: I'll go check what's going on with them….

Janelle: O_O

Dragon: u just think wrong…

Janelle: ^^'

****Goku and Vegeta in the bathroom****

Shadow:  ::Opens door::

Goku: Hold on Vegeta

Vegeta: did you put the eye Shadow right Kakorot?

Shadow: O_O …

Goku: ahhh!

Vegeta: oh shi- (Smacks forehead) -

Shadow: I don't wanna know… ::Shuts the door:: -_-

***Living room***

Dragon: well??

Shadow: they were just putting on make up…

Sonic: well that's weird, because Shadow also tends to have eye shadow on his upper eyes… ^^

Shadow: SHUT UP! ITS JUST STREAKS!

Janelle: ::Coughs:: "Make up" ::COUGHS::

Shadow: don't make me kick you… ­­=_=

Janelle: sorry mister EYE shadow…

Dragon: Honor the Chao!

Amy: Lets go! (Grabs everyone in her arms out the door)

Janelle: Cant…Breath! *-*

Dragon: ::Inhales:: Have …MeRcy!

Sonic: I have to suffer from this all the time…-_-;

Everyone: ::Frowns::

Shadow: CHAOS CONTROL! :o

Janelle/Dragon: HEY! That's not FAIR! T_T

Shadow: ^^

Sonic: …

****20 minutes later***

Amy: here we are! ^^

Everyone besides Shadow: *o* 

Amy: okay you're free! (Lets everyone go)

Janelle:  ::Inhales::

Dragon: I …can breath!!!!!!!

Sonic: ::Coughs::

Shadow: ::INHALES:: wow LoOK At ThE FreSh Air I Have BREAThed For A MilE … ::Inhales::

Janelle: _+ errr… (Tries to do a homing attack at Shadow)

Shadow: CHAOS CONTROL! :} 

Janelle: Argh!  ::Falls on the trash cans) *-*

Shadow: HA HA BWAHAHAHA!

Amy: (hits Shadow with her piko piko hammer)

Shadow: OW! (Drops emerald)

Amy: I'll take this!

Shadow: HEY!

Sonic: Loser…

Dragon: (Goes up to Janelle) ::Laughing::

Janelle: shut up already and help!

Amy: lets go to the mall! ^-^

Shadow: great without my chaos emerald, I cant get out of this mad mall…

Sonic: …

Author: what will ever happen? (DUH) find out at the next chapter! Chapter 2: a visit to the mall! Send me reviews! ^^


	2. Chapter2 a visit to the mall

                                         Chapter2: A visit to the mall…

Author: everyone goes in and explore… (eww)

Amy: (talking hyper) oh weredowegohuh?huh?werewerewere???

Shadow: (sarcastic) ooo ooo I KNOW! THE PLACE THAT HAS FREE FOOD, WATCH TV ALL YOU WANT, SIT YOUR ASS ALL YOU WANT, AND HAS RESTROOMS! ^^!

AmY: coooolll WERES THAT AT? ^^

Shadow: Home… (Walks towards the exit) -_-

Amy: (Grabs Shadow) oh no you don't mister!

Shadow: …

Dragon: well instead of going to places were we don't like to go, why don't we go with partners?

Shadow: oh great… another Happy Partner time… -_-

Dragon:  YAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!

Shadow: -_-

Janelle: I'm speechless…

Amy: then we will switch! ^^ We just meet each other near that TALL PALM TREE!

Janelle: (elbows Shadow) :p

Shadow: what?

Janelle: remember? He he he…

Shadow: huh?

**FLASH BACK***

Shadow: Help! (In Shadows mind "I can't believe I' am saying help")

Janelle: Your such a pussy cat…

***Flash back over***

Shadow: shut up….

Janelle: …

Amy: I'll go with Sonikku!

Sonic: …

Shadow: BAKA!

Dragon: oooooooo!!!!!!! Bad word!!!

Shadow: NANI!

Janelle: H AH AHA what?

Dragon: he called me a nanny…

Janelle: Dragon not NANNY, NANI, it's a bad word.. ^^;

Dragon: what's that?

Janelle: …

Dragon: ??

Janelle: nevermind heh heh 

Amy: Dragon, you can come with us too! ^-^

Dragon: …

Shadow/Janelle: Hey! What about us!?

Amy: you will both be partners since you look so cute together!

Shadow: IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE!? O_o?

Amy: ^^;

Janelle: we will be probably be fighting instead of cruising around the mall…

Amy: well that's the sign of LoVe!

Janelle/Shadow: -O_O-

Sonic: ::Laughs:: NANI NANI NANI! Ha ha!

Shadow: SHUT UP! BAKA!

Sonic: why don't you faker? ^_^

Shadow: errr

Amy:  ::Drags Dragon and Sonic::

Dragon: need …fresh ….air!!!!!

Sonic: …

Janelle: now what?

Shadow: lets go to…

Janelle/Shadow: HEY! THE HOT TOP PICK STORE!

Janelle: that is the #1 store I would like to GO! ^-^

Shadow: yea me too! Lets go!!!!!

**Grabs Janelle runs towards the store**

***Scene were Amy,Dragon,and Sonic are***

Amy: (Lets go Dragon and Sonic)

Dragon: I'm Free! Once more!

Sonic: yea finally!

Amy: Lets go to the Hell HOE Pussy store!

Author: um you mean hello kitty store?

Amy: …

Dragon/Sonic: NOOOOOO not THAT STORE!!!!!!

Amy: sonic can you buy me this, and this and this

Sonic: Dragon: hope I don't have to stay to long with this gum on my shoe…

Dragon: but you don't have any gum on your shoe!

Sonic: :;Points at Amy:: -_-'

Amy: and this and this and-

Dragon: wow that's a pretty good description of her! 

Sonic: …

***Scene were Shadow & Janelle***

Shadow: this store is awesome!

Janelle: You can say that again! Look at those neat spiky bracelets!

Shadow: (eyes sparkle) yea… (Notices Janelle already has one in each rist)

Janelle: don't even think of stealing MY spiky bracelets! 

Shadow: ^^;

Janelle: …

Shadow: Hey lets go to that store!

Janelle: which one?

Shadow: ::Points::

Janelle: THE GAY & LESBIAN STORE!?

Shadow: ::Smacks forehead:: NO… prank O' Lots…

Janelle: what's that?

Shadow: it's a store with pranks n stuff…

Janelle: okay lets go!!!

**Scene were Amy,Dragon,and Sonic are***

Sonic: Amy when do we get our turn?

Dragon: yea when?

Amy: (Gets Speedos & thongs) HEY SONIKKU! ^0^

Sonic: what?

Amy: (shows the thong and Speedo) pretty soon will be wearing these together! ^-^

Sonic: ARGH! EVVVVVVVIIIIIIILLLLLLLL!!!!!!! {O0O}

Dragon: or Shadow….

Sonic: and Janelle…

Sonic/Dragon: HA HA HA!

Amy: (hits them with her piko piko hammer)

Sonic/Dragon: OW!

Amy: now…

****20 minutes later****

Janelle: lets go to the tall Palm tree so we can switch…

Shadow:  (pulls out a whoopee cushion) :P

Janelle: Shadow…. 

Shadow: -_-

***Lets go to the scene were Amy is and the rest***

Dragon: there's a rest OOOOOO Ooooooooo who is that guy?

Author: …

Dragon: what? I was just asking…

Author: Hiei…

Dragon: WERE! REALLY? WERE!

Author: back to the-

Dragon: TELL ME!!!! 

Author: back to the-

Dragon: tell me!

Author: …

Dragon: …

Author: back to the story… -_-;

Amy: times up! Lets go to the palm tree!

Dragon/Sonic: (with bags in every hand) *-*

Sonic: but we didn't get to be our turn!

Dragon: (annoyed) yea! Hey author who's Rest?

Amy: huh? Anyways, you'll guys be next!

***Scene were everyone meets at the palm tree****

Sonic: Finally! Time to switch! ^-^

Dragon: tell me author! Who is the Rest?

Author: would you please stop asking me that?! It wasn't a name, it was-

Dragon: tell me!!!!!

Author: what will ever happen-

Dragon: Tell-

Author: Dragon. …PLEASE SHUT UP!

Dragon: T_T

Shadow: find out at the next chapter. Chapter3: the switch, the humanity…

Author: HEY! I was supposed to say that!

Shadow: Baka!

Author: … Nani…

Dragon: HIEI!!!!!!


	3. Chapter3: the switch,the humanity

                                 Chapter3: the switch, the humanity…

Author: As we continue…

Shadow/Janelle: …

Sonic: you guys seem speechless…

Amy: I'll go with Janelle and Dragon!

Dragon: why do I have to suffer from annoyingnessnessness….

Sonic: I get to shop with the Faker! ^^

Shadow: …

Amy: this will be fun!

Janelle: yippee…….-_-

Dragon: HAVE I SUFFERED ENOUGH?

Janelle: T_T

Amy: don't worry you'll see your sweet heart pretty soon! ^-^

Janelle: HE IS NOT MY SWEET HEART!

Dragon: yes he is! ^0^

Janelle: (socks Dragon)

Amy: (smacks Janelle)

Janelle: …

Amy: lets go to the pretty dress store next to the Gay & lesbian Store!

Dragon: NOOOOOO!

***Scene were sonic and Shadow are***

Sonic: hey lets go to that neat light store!

Shadow: wow…. lights…-_-

Sonic: come on Shadow, I bet your girlfriend wanted to go you would too…^^

Shadow: for the last time…she is not my girlfriend...she's just a friend…

Sonic: RIIIIght… Lets go!

Shadow: this is pathetic…

***Scene were Amy, Janelle and Dragon are***

Amy: were almost there! All we need to do is get past by the gay &lesbian store!

Dragon/Janelle:  ::Frown::

Dragon: HEY!

Janelle/Amy: what?

Dragon: is that Tails and Omochao!?

Amy: where?

Dragon: in the Gay & Lesbian store!

Janelle: omg they are!

Tails: does this look cute on me? (wears a extremely short skirt) 

Omochao: I think it's cute and the skirt is very perfect because when you bend down peoples N things can look under your bottom so they can Wiener your snitchel!

Tails: does that sound good?

Omochao: are you kidding? It's delicious! Oh yea!

Tails: stop scaring me…

Amy: Hey tails! Hey Omochao!

Tails: ahH!

Omochao: are you here to Weiner Tails's snitchel? Cause if you do you'll need barbecue sauce!

Amy: NO WAY! Lets go you guys….

Dragon/Janelle: {O_O}

**A guy in the gay and lesbian store starts taking to tails***

GayGUy: so I heard you wanted your snitchel to be weinered?

Tails: im innocent! Waaaaaahhhhhh!

Omochao: did you bring barbecue sauce?

GayGuys: ohh …yes…. yes…i…did… heh heh …

Omochao: ::points at Tails:: You may kiss the bride!

Gayguy: (gets close to Tails sticks his tongue out)

Tails: Sonic help me! @_@

Omochao: Sonic is not here to help you but- HI I'm Omochao! And I'm here to help you!

Gayguy: (gets closer to Tails)

Tails: {O_O}

***Back to the scene where Sonic and Shadow are at***

Sonic: hey look at those cool lights! They're for your shoes! And their green and blue!

Shadow: who needs stupid pathetic baby lights anyway?

Sonic: they have it in red… 

Shadow: WHERE?

Sonic:  ::Points::

Shadow: that is beautiful! (Doesn't notice that there is a picture of Janelle in front of him)

Sonic: (Laughs)

Shadow: what's so funny?

Sonic: ah ha ha! Its just you haven't noticed I put a picture of Janelle in front of you up close and you said beautiful! HA HA HA! XD

Shadow: -O_O- liar….

Sonic: (shows a the pic to Shadow) man are you stupid! HAHA !

Shadow: (snatches the photo) were did you get this?

Sonic: …

Shadow: I said were did you get this?

Sonic: um (flash back)

***Flash back***

Sonic: ok now entering Shadows room and going into his desk…I now open the desk and whoa! HEY HEY! Seems to me Shadow has a little secret he couldn't let it out! A picture of Janelle. Heh heh.. (Keeps it to himself) I'll use this to show everyone what he kept in his kissy kissy desk…^^

***End flash back***

Shadow: well? 

Sonic: um… I don't know? Heh heh…

Shadow: …

Sonic: anyways, about those lights… they are so cool..

Shadow: yup and the red ones too…

Sonic: yea only for 100 hundred dollars!

Shadow: aww that sucks…

Sonic: if only there was a miracle…

Shadow: if only there was…

***Scene were Amy and etc gang are***

Amy: which do you think looks better on me? Pink or Blue?

Dragon: I don't know…

Janelle: I need to go to the bathroom… (Elbows Dragon)…

Dragon: huh? Oh yea… YEA ME TOO!

Amy: ok hurry up then…

Janelle: (Drags Dragon out of the store) lets go to Prank oh lots store…

Dragon: what for?

Janelle: so I can trick Shadow…

Dragon: but-

Janelle: its because of that twister game..

Dragon: that's old Janelle it's just a game

Janelle: I don't care let's go!

Dragon: today is the day when Janelle is going to PRANK ON Shadow!

Janelle: …

***Scene were Shadow and Sonic are***

Sonic/Shadow: I really want those!

Shadow: I can't stand this! I must have 100 dollars!

Sonic: hmph… in our dreams…

Shadow: so I can impress Ja- um I mean jack in the box…

Sonic: jack in the box?

Shadow: …

Sonic: why jack in the box?

Shadow: just nevermind!

Sonic: I knew what you were trying to say…

Shadow: shut up! Nevermind!

***Cut to the scene were Janelle and Dragon are***

Dragon: here we are!

Janelle: cool fake realistic money!

Dragon: they look so real! But fake…

Janelle: only 2 dollars! No way!

Dragon: yes way!

Janelle: I'm so gonna take them! ^^

Dragon: you don't know what your doing sometimes pranks become very serious…

Janelle: nah not with this (goes up to the cash register and buys them)

***Scene were Sonic and Shadow are***

Amy: Wow Janelle and Dragon are sure taking long. I should of bought constipation pills…

***Scene were Janelle and Dragon are***

Janelle: all I need to do is drop this fake realistic money near Shadow (pause) Shadow and Sonic and let the party begin!

Dragon: ewww

Janelle: NO not that KIND of PARTY!

Dragon: ok but why Sonic?

Janelle: because what he said about Shadow and I at your house remember?

Dragon: huh? Oh yea HA HA that was funny!

Janelle: it wasn't Dragon…

****Scene were Shadow and Sonic are***

Shadow: well it's almost time to go…

Sonic: say good-bye to those lights…

Shadow: your immature…

Sonic: lets go…

***Shadow and Sonic start heading toward the exit until a red chao goes in front of them, ……. Wow what a surprise -_-;)

Shadow: oh great a Chao…

Red Chao: Hiyo! ^^

Shadow: I think they are pathetic

Sonic: oh come on there not that bad!

RedChao: (Kicks Shadow in the knee cap)

Shadow: OW GOD DAMN IT! #_#

Sonic: what a wuss..

Shadow: (sock Sonic)

Sonic: owie!

Shadow: look who's call who a wuss…

***Scene were Amy is***

Amy: they are sure taking long…and its time to go!

**Janelle and Dragon come towards the store**

Amy: there you guys are!

Janelle: lets go!

Dragon: can I have bread now?

***Sonic and Shadow scene***

Sonic: were here…

Amy: (hugs Sonic) oh sonikku I missed you!

Sonic: Amy I cant…breath….#_#

Shadow: (tries hiding the laughter) X/

Sonic: err (pushes Shadow towards Janelle)

Shadow: whoa!

Janelle: uh Shadow?

Shadow: Huh?

***Both on the floor people staring***

Kid: Mommy is that how I was born?

Mom: ::Gasp:: Billy! Lets go this isn't what you suppose to c!

Teenagerdude: (surfers voice) DDUUUUUUUDDDEEEE… like who let their FREAK ouT? Totally out going dude!

People: (Staring) =_=

Teenagergurl: like that's totally embarrassing…

Chao: chao …chao…. 

Guy: is there a bet here? Cause if there is GIVE ME THE MONEY!

Lady: oh my word, teenagers these days  ::Faint::

Dragon: he is a mortal!

Oldman: is it me or do I need my eyes checked 

Janelle/Shadow: …

Dragon: as you two haven't noticed you've been on top of each other for a minute! It's the worlds genus's record!

Shadow: -O_O- (gets off)

Janelle: (gets up) –O_O-

Amy: okay …lets go!

***Everybody near the exit***

Amy: hold on guys…

Dragon: now what? Huh?

Janelle: (has the fake 100 dollar bill)

Dragon: ^^

Janelle: (drops it)

Shadow: my shoes are scratched…huh?

Sonic: so are mine HUH?

Sonic/Shadow: is that what I think it is? O_O!

Janelle: he he he

Dragon: they are falling for it!

Janelle: there gonna fall?

Dragon: …

Author: what will happen next-

Dragon: find out in Chapter-

Author: shhhhhhh! Find out in chapter 4 : A prank has been made

Dragon: so author who rest?

Author: please shut up with that!

Dragon: ….


	4. Chapter 4: a prank has been made!

Chapter4: A prank has been made…

Amy: cool! A hundred dollar bill! ^^! (Tries picking it up)

Sonic/Shadow:  ::Glare::  ITS MINE!

Amy: {O_O} okkaaayy… I'll just watch you two beat the rude out of each other…

Dragon: gee I didn't know we animals had a filling… I wonder what flavor are we?

Janelle: …

Dragon: I know what yours might be Janelle…

Janelle: what?

Dragon: spicy cause sometimes you are angry..

Janelle: (Gets angry)

Dragon: c? What did I tell you?

Sonic/Shadow: (picks up the 1oo dollar bill) ITS MINE! (Both struggle to get the 100-dollar bill)

Amy: STOP! Why don't you guys share 50/50? I have 2 50s here so-

Shadow/Sonic: NO!

Amy: …

Janelle: numbers confuse me….

Dragon: poor Ve-

Janelle: shut up!

Sonic: its mine Shadow!

Shadow: NO IT'S MINE!

Janelle: hey! This is getting good!

Dragon: it can get serious like…like BREAD!

Janelle: bread?

Dragon: can I have bread now?

Amy: well there are some people out side this mall feeding bread to the pigeons…

Dragon: (checks outside) OO

Janelle: …

Dragon: IT'S My BREAD! (Runs outside)

Sonic: its mine FAKER!

Shadow: YOU BAKA! ITS MINE!

Omochao: HI! I'm Omochao… and I'm here to help you out of DRUGS! 

Tails: hi..i…i..y..y..uo.ou.guys…(shaking violently)

Amy: hi tails… what's wrong with you? You seem like as you have been raped…

Tails: I…I…(faints)

Omochao: well close to being raped but actually this guy brung barbecue sauce and-

Amy: I don't wanna know which I already know…

Omochao: huh?

Amy: …

Omochao: …

Sonic: I SAW IT FIRST!

Shadow: NO I did!

Omochao: sonic has a radio butt!

Amy: huh?

Omochao: HEY Sonic play us a butt tune!

Sonic: (Ignores)

Omochao: to make Sonic play a butt tune… simply feed him beans!

Amy: …

Omochao: well I gots tos gos! I gotta take Tails to the mental hospital! Plus ill be working there for my mental help!

Janelle: that was freaky... Where's dragon?

Amy: oh she's outside the mall eating bread?

Janelle: (looks outside)

Dragon: ITS MINE! (Falls to the floor and crawls towards were the Pigeons are eating)

Janelle: okay… that is just scary…

Dragon: (Glares at the pigeons evilly, turns Dominic) Its MINE!

Amy: …

Dragon: (stuffs all crumbs of bread into her mouth)

People: (staring) =_=

Janelle: I think she needs help

Amy: to bad Omochao left…

Sonic/Sonic:errr!

Janelle: (splits Sonic and Shadow; eww) Stop you two!

Amy: (takes the money not even noticing its fake) I'll keep this until you both settle down!

Sonic/Shadow: HEY!

Amy: lets all go out side in the parking lot.

***Mall starts closing; parking lots empty***

Dragon: I ate all the bread! ^-^

Shadow: good for you -- -- 

Sonic: …

Janelle: (Laughing)

Amy: what's so funny?

Janelle: heh heh…uh… I don't know?

Dragon: can I be a moose now?

Janelle: …

Dragon: where are my eyes?

Amy: why don't we settle this with a race?

Sonic: fine, but I'll be having those lights for my shoes first!

Shadow: Your pathetic I WILL!

Dragon: (sees a lady with a baby) 

Janelle: dragon… Uh dragon?

Dragon: (turns crazy) SHE HAS A BABY! – HI BABY!!!! 

Janelle: {O_O}

Shadow: what the hell is wrong with her?!

Janelle: the world may never know…

Dragon: welcome to my world!

Sonic: man, I just gotta follow my rainbow…

Janelle/Shadow: your GAY?

Sonic: it's from my theme!

Shadow: Leppercon … 

Dragon: I saw a squirrel… and I ate him…

Amy: Oh gosh WHY?

Dragon: I thought it was a chocolate chippy thingy…

Janelle: that DOESN"T sound right…

Dragon: you know the huge chocolate Easter bunny that you get in boxes in the candy store?

Janelle: oh…what?

Shadow: COME ON! I WANNA HAVE THE MONEY NOW!

AmY: ok hold your horses!

Dragon: theres horses? WHERE!?

Shadow: you pathetic CREATURE! Don't you know anything?!

Dragon: I know my name…

Shadow: ::Sweat Drop:: -_-;

Dragon: play rock paper scissors!

Sonic: ok

Shadow: NO!

Everyone: …

Janelle: now what?

Dragon: I'm gonna sing the doom song!

Amy: isn't that from-

Janelle: yup it is…

Sonic: HEY!

Dragon: (turns Dominic) Turkey turkey turkey…

Janelle: okay… why don't we just throw the 100-dollar bill up in the air and whoever catches it wins!

Shadow: hmmm…

Amy: or... WE CAN VOTE ^-^!

Dragon: 100 votes for SHADOW from JANELLE!

Janelle: (Kicks Dragon)

Dragon: ow!

Sonic/Shadow: Throw the 100-dollar bill!

Janelle: YEA!

Amy: ok here it goes…

Dragon: (Finds a toy stuffed pig) Hey a pig!

Shadow: Can I c that Dragon?

Dragon:  oh sure! Cute isn't it?

Shadow: (Rips head the head off cotton comes out) here, it looks more cuter than before… I can't believe I said cute… yuck…

Dragon: (starts crying out of control) I'm Loving you piggy! I'm loving you whooo whoo…

Sonic: that was harsh…

Shadow: soon ill be having your head…

Sonic: …

Amy: here (gives Dragon a red Chao keychain)

Dragon: YAY! A red chao!

Shadow: if I c cUTe stuff again… I'll put forks... in my eyes…

Janelle: HEY YOU STOLE MY LINE!

Shadow: so?

Janelle: …

Dragon: anybody have syrup?

Sonic: why?

Dragon: ::Points to the pigeon in a hungry face expression:: :P

Janelle: {O_O}

Sonic: can we just start this money thing?

Janelle: you're a jigalo?!

Sonic: Shut up! You know what I mean!

Amy: ok here it goes!

Dragon: I got chocolate bubble gum!

Janelle: and you got that from?

Dragon: the grass…

Janelle: {O_O}

Author: find out what will happen next in chapter 5: Catch it if you can!

Dragon: tell me whose rest?

Author: DRAGON SHUSH!

Dragon: slush? I want a slushes!

Author: -_-


	5. Chapter 5 catch it if you can!

Chapter5: Catch it if you can!

Dragon: I pledge allegiance to the tumor!

Amy: wha?

Janelle: Dragon, are you on crack or something?

Amy: she is getting weird every minute….

Dragon: what's the color of the white house?

Sonic: …

Shadow: hey! The money!

Amy: oh yea um ok here it goes (throws the 100-dollar bill up in the air)

Sonic/Shadow: ITS MINE!

Janelle: ::smacks forehead:: this is getting pathetic…

Dragon: this is getting breadish…

Janelle: huh? Dragon did the bread have a drug or something in it? 

Sonic: argh!

Shadow: (Kicks Sonic in the groin)

Sonic OWWWWWWWWWCCCCCCCHHHHHH!!!!!!!! #o#!

Janelle: HA HA! Shadow kicked Sonic in the groin!

Dragon: Shadow kicked Sonic in the GRAIN?

Amy/Janelle: …

Sonic: *-*

Shadow: pathetic wind!

Sonic: (gets up gets caught up with Shadow)

Shadow: ARGH!

Sonic/Shadow: (gets the 100-dollar at the same time) HEY I GOT IS FIRST!

Janelle: ok maybe my idea never worked…

Dragon: your ideas always seem to fail with reputation! ^^

Janelle: HEY!

Dragon: if you look you look up the word attitude, you'll find Janelle's name as the description of her!

Janelle: X(

Sonic/Shadow: give me it!

Amy: (snatches the 100-dollar bill)

Shadow: hey!

Amy: we have to think of another idea!

Sonic/Shadow: …

Dragon: how about um…Bread?

Amy: bread?

Janelle: I got another idea!

Dragon: does it have to do with reputation?

Janelle: omg! Is that HIEI!?

Dragon: WHERE? WHERE IS HE?

Janelle: behind you..

Dragon: HIEI! (Runs towards a dog instead)

Amy: Hiei?

Janelle: yea it her-

Sonic: come on!

Amy: what was your idea?

Janelle: questions…

Amy: okay let ask some questions and whoever get the most right wins!

Sonic: Sound good to me!

Shadow: How pathetic I'll beat Sonic in no time!

Any: ok first question…how-

Dragon: What color is the white house?

Shadow: uh white?

Dragon: DING DING DING! 

Shadow: are you some kind of doorbell or something?

Janelle: ::Smacks forehead:: when will the stupidness ever end?

Sonic: I think I know that answer!

Janelle: It wasn't even the question!

Amy: 2 more questions to go!

Shadow: oh yea! I'm winning!

Sonic: …

Dragon: second question, how is-

Amy: hey! Ts my turn!

Dragon: which way are you gonna turn?

Amy: second question, who is the first president of the United States?

Everyone: ::Falls Anime style::

Janelle: that is the most stupidest question I've ever heard…

Dragon: and it's easy!

Sonic: George Washington…

Dragon: so he washes his tongue?

Amy: you are right! 1 point for Sonic and 1 point for Shadow! It's a tie!

Shadow: I hate ties…

Dragon: but you don't wear ties Shadow…

Shadow: not that kinds of ties!

Janelle: ok my turn! Ok last and final question…

Sonic: bring it on!

Shadow: just get with it!

Amy: get your freak on!

******Silence*****

Janelle: okay… who-

Dragon: Guess who's the pep that Janelle truly adores and is in love with a pep who is black, has red streaks and goes fast!

Janelle: -O_O- ::socks Dragon in the nose:: SHUT UP!

Amy: wow I never knew Janelle that-

Dragon: ::Gasp:: My nose its bleeding! ::Pause:: hey ketchup! (Eats her blood)

Amy: DRAGON! THAT'S BLOOD!

Sonic: Hmm I should know this one…

Shadow: this is a tricky one..

Janelle: ::Falls anime Style::

Sonic: hmm black with red streaks… this is hard!

Shadow: you can say that again!

Dragon: its-

Janelle: just say it's a car!

Shadow: I know! It's a car!

Dragon: No-

Janelle: YES! YES! YOU GOT IT! IT'S A CAR!

Shadow: :P

Amy: congratulations! You won 100-dollars!

Dragon: ::Points to Janelle:: You MAY KISS THE BRIDE!

Janelle: (kicks Dragon)

Shadow: YEA!!!! In you FACE SONIC! WOOOO HOOOOO!

Sonic: …

Dragon: Janelle, um I think the prank is gonna make Shadow ticked off…

Janelle: nahh no worries…

Amy: huh?

Shadow: (kisses the 100-dollar bill) OH YEA! BABY ITS MINE! (Hugs Janelle):P

Janelle: {-O_O-}

Shadow: (notices what he is doing) –O_O- um uh that was random?

Dragon: they HUGGED! ^_^

Shadow/Janelle: -O_O-

Sonic: okay okay lets go home-

Shadow: wait a minute…

Dragon: he is going to find out…

Janelle: what was I thinking?

Author: find out at the next chapter! Chapter 6: An unstoppable reputation!

Dragon: who-s

Author: …..


	6. Chapter6: An unstoppable reputation!

Chapter6: An Unstoppable Reputation!

Author: thank you for reading this far! If you want to e-mail me its SweetAngelStar90@aol.com. Enjoy chapter 6!

Shadow: wait a minute- something's weird about this 100-dollar…

Janelle: ::gulps:: Dragon, I think you were right…

Amy: right about what?

Sonic: huh?

Shadow: (reads the small letters on the bill) Property of Prank O' Lots?!

Dragon: it wasn't my fault! It was Janelle's!

Janelle: ::Sweat drop:: O-O;

Shadow: so it …was?

Janelle: Okay Shadow it was just a prank heh heh…

Sonic: wait a minute we've been having these arguments and questions just for a prank 100-dollar bill?!

Dragon: uh huh

Sonic: this whole time?

Dragon: I guess so! ^^

Sonic/Shadow: ::Glare::

Janelle: ok you guys just uh calm down? And uh we'll figure something … out?

Sonic/Shadow: errrr

Amy: okay you guys it's just a prank lets just forget about this and go home!

Sonic: no way Amy! All this arguing and fighting just for a stupid dumb 100-dollar bill?!

Shadow: ::Steaming red::

Dragon: yea, but Shadow won it not you Sonic. So you shouldn't be mad?

Sonic: well, your right, I can just get the anger out its just a prank; I can keep it cool with that. 

Amy: see? Uh Shadow?

Shadow: ::Glaring evilly at Janelle; steaming red::

Dragon: aww somebody needs a hug!

Shadow: ::Pushes Dragon::

Dragon: owie! Hey gum! (Licks it off the floor)

Amy: eww

Dragon: strawberry my favorite!

Shadow: errr

Janelle: okay Shadow it was just a joke. Just keep it cool like Sonic…

Dragon: do you think Sonic will need a sweater?

Sonic: …

Shadow: I can't believe a stupid FAKE 100-dollar bill tricked me! :O

Sonic: hey! Which reminds me, Fake dollar, FAKE Hedgehog, equals a perfectly Fake DESCRIPTION!

Shadow: _+

Dragon: gee what school did you go to Sonic?

Sonic: (inhales) I don't know…

Dragon: besides what would Shadow bought if he had the REAL 100-dollars?

Janelle: I think I should be running away right now... 0_0

Shadow: ::still steaming red if you can tell ::

Sonic: well he wanted to buy red lights for his shoes to show off in front of Ja-

Shadow: CHAOS SPEAR! }:o

Sonic: (burned to crisp) ::Cough:: (Faints) #_#

Amy: SONIKU!

Dragon: gee I didn't know we were having a barbecue…

Shadow: and now, I shall get my revenge! (Starts chasing Janelle)

Janelle: ahhh! (Starts running)

Shadow: I'll get you! ]:o

Amy: Sonic wake up!

Dragon: should I get the barbecue sauce?

Amy: WHAT? What for?

Dragon: so he can me stimulated- err I mean marinated!

Amy: (Hits Dragon) –O_O-

Dragon: owie!

Shadow: I'm gonna kick you damn ass!

Janelle: AHHH!

Shadow: (catches up) }:O

Sonic: (gets up) huh? Hey! Shadow!

Amy: Sonic your alive!

Dragon: Shadow is going to kick Janelle's ARSE! 

Shadow: Almost there!

Janelle: (In mind _wait I have an idea heh heh)_ ::stops running, kicks behind her shoes and continues running::

Sonic: I wonder why she did that for?

Amy: I wonder why…

Dragon: you guys never knew?

Sonic/Amy: knew what?

Dragon: that I liked Bread…

Sonic/Amy: …

Janelle: come on shoes work!

Shadow: I'm catching up to ya! Huh? O_-?

Janelle: SUCKER! (Shoes turned into hover shoes)

Shadow: HEY! Were did you get those?

Janelle: uh … Internet?

Sonic: cool her shoes can turn into regular and irregular!

Amy: WOW! 2 out of 1!

Dragon: Honor the Chao!

****One hour later****

Sonic: Man, it's getting dark; when will we ever go home… -_-;

Amy: When will they ever stop chasing each other?

Dragon: when will we ever get to go to the Zoo?

Everyone: huh?

Dragon: …

Sonic: I got a good idea!

Shadow: Man, it not fair! If I only had my chaos emerald!

Janelle: _I don't think I can run any longer…_

Sonic: (Runs up to Shadow and Trips him; which causes him to fall)

Shadow: :o

Janelle: -_-;

Dragon: can we go home now?

Amy: yea, I wanna go!

Janelle: (Gets up)

Shadow: CAN I PLEASE HAVE MY CHAOS EMERALD BACK?!

Amy: oh yea, I forgot about that!

Shadow: Lets go Janelle…

Janelle: HUH?

Shadow: CHAOS CONTROL! 

Sonic: oh yea, just leave us here…

Amy: I wonder why he took Janelle…

Dragon: well haven't you heard?

Sonic/Amy: Heard what?

Dragon: that paper is made out of wood?

Amy: …

Dragon: I like root beer, but I don't like soda!

Sonic: I'm confused…

Dragon: And so am I!

Amy: Lets start heading home:

***Scene were Shadow & Janelle had been transported…ewww "Transported"***

Shadow/Janelle: (transported in front of Dragons house)

Shadow: Finally, home…

Janelle: uh why did you take me here?

Shadow: Well I don't wanna hear teasing about what HAPPENED on the MALL and stuff and I don't think you like hearing that too…

Janelle: it's about time you cared about someone!

Shadow: -O_O- noooo… I DON'T!

Janelle: riiight…

Shadow: its not like I do… because I don't…

Janelle:  (glare) =_=

Shadow: what? You want me to transport you back?

Janelle: no… OO

Shadow: look, the only reason I transported you here is because… because.. uh..

Janelle: tell me…

Shadow: tell you what?

Janelle: (stares)

Shadow: stop staring at me like that FREAK!

Janelle: (glares) =_=

Shadow: _ / 0_- / -_-; / -O_O-

Janelle/Shadow: (steps closer)

Sonic: Hey! Thanks a lot you faker!

Amy: how could you abandon us!

Dragon: we don't like being treated as hobos!

Shadow: well that's me saying that you are hobos!

Janelle: (Backs away)

Shadow: huh?

Amy: why didn't you transport us with you?

Dragon: and why were you guys so close to each other?

Sonic: were you guys checking out for zits or something and –wait a minute… don't tell me… heh heh…

Shadow: NOOOOOOOO! ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK! (Goes into the house embarrassed)

Sonic: (follows Shadow) I KNOW WHY!

Amy: what were you guys were doing exactly?

Janelle: uh we were having a staring contest heh heh that all! –O_O-

Dragon: ::Coughs:: KISSING ::COUGHS::

Janelle: why you…

Amy: lets just talk about this later shall we? And lets go in the house! Wonder what Goku and Vegeta are doing…

Dragon: Probably having a make over…

Amy/Dragon/Janelle: ::LAUGH::

Author: I have the LAST chapter left then off to another new story! The next chapter is Chapter 7: Home at LAST…  thank you for you comments! If you haven't read my other stories look for them! I posted a lot! You can e-mail me at SweetAngelStar90@aol.com if you cant seem to find them… you can send me reviews!


	7. cHAPTER7: HOME AT LAST!

Chapter7: Home at last!

Author: as we continue to kill perverts…

Dragon: your in the wrong story!

Author: oh yeaa- 

Dragon: whos rest?

Author: …

*** All in Dragons Home, everyone is sitting on the couch***

Shadow: ::Frowning::

Sonic:  ::laughing::

Dragon: *Turns on the T.V*

Janelle: …

Amy: Hey! Where's Vegeta & Goku?

Janelle: Veggie looked so Cute when he was a kid! ^^

Everyone: O.o?

Shadow: WHOS CUTE?!

Everyone: O_o?

Shadow: err I mean whose boot? O-O

Janelle: wha? Was it something I said?

Dragon: I lOVE Hiei! (changes the channel; to discovery channel)

Amy: hey! Animals! Huh?

T.V: **Shows two hedgehogs on top of each other if you know what I mean**

Everyone: (Face expressions -_-/o.o/O_O/ XD last one is a smiley laughing

Shadow/Janelle: ::Twitches:: ''_O''

Everyone: ::laughs::

Shadow: and what's the laughing supposed to mean?

Everyone: (stares at Janelle and Shadow)

Janelle: YOU GUYS ARE GROSS!

Shadow: ::Rolls eyes::

Janelle: Change-

Everyone: ::still laughing::

Janelle: CHANGE THE GOD DAMN CHANNEL!

Everyone: ::laughing::

Janelle: (annoyed) .+

Shadow: HEY SHUT UP!

****Silence***

Shadow: okay I'm just going to check what's going on with Goku & Vegeta…

Amy: I heard they invented exploding Tampons! ^^

Everyone: eww .

Amy: what? I bought some for myself any-

Dragon/Janelle: NOOOOOO WAYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!

Sonic: GO YOU TWO HEDGEHOGS! GO FASTER! FASTER! OH YEAAAA!

Everyone: {O_O}

**Scene were Shadow is about to open the door from Dragons room**

Shadow: (Overhears Goku & Vegeta in Dragons room)

Goku: LET ME SEE IT!

Vegeta: oh yea! I'M SEEING IT! IT'S HUGE! OH YEAAAA AHH!

Goku: keep going!

Shadow: should I dare open this door? -_-;

***In Dragons living room***

Janelle: Can we just change the channel?! I don't wanna see animals RUBING on top of each OTHER!

Dragon: But Janelle, its your future with Shadow!

Janelle: WHAT?! 

Sonic: ha ha ha!

Amy: you guys are just sick… .

Dragon: ::laughing:: XD

Janelle: SHUT UP! (Hits Dragon) -.-

Sonic: that's a good one Dragon!

Janelle: Dragon says She's HILARIUS in BED!

Dragon: huh?

Amy: what kind of humor does she use in bed?

Everyone: ::Falls anime style:: ^-.

Dragon: I'm going to get my folder with BIG PICTURES OF HIEI that I left in my room! ^-^ I'll be right back!

Janelle: NOT THIS AGAIN! ::smacks forehead::

Sonic: WOOOOOOO! Look at those Hedgehogs! Shake what your mama gave ya! @-@

Amy/Janelle: O_O;

***Scene were Shadow is standing in front of Dragons door, before he opens it**

Shadow: hmm..

Vegeta: GIVE Me IT!

Goku: GIVE IT TO ME!

Dragon: Hi Shadow, what are you doing?

Shadow: um I think I'm hearing that um- I think you have two people in your room…

Dragon: Shadow how can there be anyone in my room? Unless there was Hiei…heh heh

Shadow: Well HUH? Gross…

Dragon: ::Opens the door::

Shadow: WHOA! :o!

Dragon: IT BURNS! .!

Goku/Vegeta: AHHHH it's not WHAT YOU THINK!

**Goku and Vegeta on a un pleasant position… top of  ::cough:: each other…**

Goku/Vegeta: {FIGHT OVER DRAGONS FOLDER}

Shadow: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SEE ANIMALS, PEOPLE, OR THINGS ON TOP OF EATCH OTHER?! WHAT KIND OF WORLD IS THIS?! SEX IN THE CITY?!

Amy: I love that show! (Yells from the living room)

Sonic: Man, those hedgehogs just don't stop! (Pause) OH YEA!!!!!!

Amy: ::sweat drop:: O_O;

****Scene in Dragons room****

Dragon: MY FOLDER! (GRABS IT EWWW "Grabs it")

Shadow: I'm just going to the living room…

Goku: me too…

Vegeta: …

Dragon: (goes to the living room sits on the couch)

Goku/Shadow: …

Amy: yesterday, I saw a condom up a tree and then I thought why would Tarzan ever do that?

Dragon: Maybe it wasn't Tarzan, Maybe Janelle and Shadow's Future is coming to quickly, I mean the tree?

Janelle/Shadow: (hits Dragon) -_-

Dragon: owie!

Vegeta: this is so stupid…

Dragon: veggie, may I ask you a question?

Vegeta: no…

 Dragon: okay, are you gay?

Vegeta: why are you to ask that?

Dragon: I saw you merging with Goku…

Vegeta: SURE I WAS-ERRR I MEAN I WASN'T!

Shadow: anybody have-

Sonic: Go Hedgehogs! GO!

Amy: still with that?

Sonic: well I taped it…

Shadow: and how many times have you seen it?

Vegeta: …

Sonic: ::Inhales:: 35! ^^

Everyone: {O-O}

Dragon: how did you get Goosebumps in bed?

Janelle: what? Ewww

Dragon: well there's cold air, and when two people-

Janelle: I DON'T WANNA KNOW!

Goku: I WANT TO KNOW! ^^

Vegeta: …

Shadow: ::Frowning::

Amy: now what?

Shadow: I'm ticked off…

Dragon: ::Gasp:: YOURE A CLOCK?!

Sonic: still? About the prank? Come on get over it! ::Stares at TV still watching you know what on TV::

Shadow: like you CANT get OVER it when you watch two hedgehogs humping each other on TV!

Sonic: (gets his tape) MY TAPE! ^0^

Dragon: Hey Sonic!  How about that flash back at the mall? He he ::points to Shadow and Janelle:: remember?

Sonic: oh yea that was funny but they weren't doing their "DOING" unless you wanted to pretend that their doing it DRAGON!

Dragon: eww… I love hiei!

Shadow: just shut up Sonic…

Amy: well, I'm going to bed…

Everyone: ::Cheers:: YAY! ^0^

Goku: yea me two, I want someone to keep me WARM tonight... ::elbows Vegeta::

Vegeta: you are SICK KAKOROT! GET AWAY FROM ME!

Goku: gee I just wanted a blanket..

Janelle: Goku you said SOMEONE

Goku: I did? Wow! I must be losing my mind!

Shadow: can I eat it after?

Janelle/Dragon: O_o?

Shadow: I was just joking heh heh…

Amy: good night!

Dragon: gee, I never knew we were having a sleepover in my house! But I say HURRAY!

Janelle: Dragon, that just sounds childish…

Shadow: LoOk WhOs TaLkInG! You were childish enough to put a prank on ME!

Dragon: Janelle want's to "PRANK ON" Shadow VERY HARD!

Janelle: SHUT UP! –O_O- ::Hits Dragon::

Vegeta: well I'm going to bed…

Goku: I'll be READY!

Vegeta: …

Dragon: Super sayian is insane!

Vegeta: so what? ERR I mean NO I'm NOT!

Sonic: zzz… @.@ 

Dragon: gee he felt ghost mage… LET THE MATRIX BEGIN! ::Does a matrix tie kwan do stance:: 

Shadow/Janelle: what the hell is wrong with you?

Dragon: hell may never know.. I love Hiei! Hiei is cool!

Janelle: I love Sha-…. Uh Shacks? Heh heh

Shadow: Shacks? You love shacks?

Janelle: no.. I MEAN .. UH..

Dragon: its Shad-

Janelle: ::Hits Dragon::

Shadow: ::Frowning::

Janelle: ::slaps Shadow::

Shadow: OW!

Dragon: HA HA! Shadow was Bitched slapped by a bitch!

Janelle: do you want to be next? DRAGON!

Dragon: no Shadow lover…

Shadow: what? Did someone call me? ::Comes out of the kitchen::

Janelle: -O_O-

Dragon: gee how did you go in the kitchen so fast?

Shadow: uh chaos control? DRRRR

Dragon: and we weren't paying attention…

Shadow: I thought you called me?

Janelle: nO!

Dragon: well I'm going to bed so I can be hilarious!

Shadow/Janelle: O-o?

Dragon: I was just kidding… well bye! I gotta go to bed! It's a long way from my house.. ::Goes outside::

Shadow: uh Dragon?

Dragon: yea?

Janelle/Shadow: this is your house…

Dragon: oh yeaaaaa (pause) I knew that… ::goes towards her room::

Janelle/Shadow: -_-;

Dragon: hey! Before I go don't think you two would go Crazy ON EACH other because if I keep hearing very unpleasant noises I wont be able to sleep!

Janelle: O_o?

Shadow: you need your head fixed… your head is messed up.. get that through your pathetic brain would ya?

Dragon: I Don't put things THROUGH my Head Shadow…

Shadow: WHAT?! No that kind of Through!

Dragon: like they always say.. Give your tongue some exercise!

Janelle: eww…

Shadow: well I'm going to bed…

Janelle: yea me too…

Dragon: goodnight ::opens her bedroom door:: AHHHHH! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!

Goku/Vegeta: O_O;

Dragon: Out!

Goku: awww we were almost at the best part!

Vegeta: great lets go Kakorot! ::gets out of Dragons room with pure thongs showing::

Goku: ::Follows, Gets Vegetas thong and pulls it and lets go causing it to slap Vegetas ass:: he he!

Dragon: ew Goku! And I thought girls wear thongs!

Vegeta/Goku: ::Go into another room::

Dragon: ::goes into her room:: AHHHH!!

Shadow/Janelle: know what?

Dragon: there's semen on the bed!

Janelle: ::Giggles::

Shadow: ::Laughs:: XD

Dragon: it's not funny! And my room smells like …. Like.. Weenies! Eww! There's pieces of hair on my BED!

Janelle; that's just plain out gross!

Shadow: to bad… ::lays down on the floor with blankets n stuff and tries to fall asleep::

Janelle: poor Dragon… WHOO HOOO! I get to SLEEP ON THE COMFY COUCH!

Dragon: well I'm going to sleep on the table…

Janelle: the table?

Dragon: the table… ::puts blankets n shit errr I mean blankets n stuff on the table::

Dragon: good night! Well not for me ::sob:: (falls asleep) 

Shadow: finally some shut eye!

Janelle: …

Shadow: well bad night…

Janelle: uh you mean goodnight? 

Shadow; yea whatever, and DON'T think you are going to pull a prank on me while I'm sleeping…

Janelle: oh trust me heh heh… I wont…

Shadow: ::Falls asleep::

Janelle: heh heh heh (has a can of shaving cream and a razor)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author: no its not what you think what she is gonna SHAVE ok? Wait it's the end of the chapter… cool! Um yea this was the last chapter! I'll be posting more stories! I'll be posting Chapter1: The oddly 8 piers of necklaces.. This is a very cool story and funny! Everyone switches bodies and whew the opposite sexes will be surprised who they were switch to be… especially the surprising part when they go to the bathroom and- nevermind well ill be posting that story in about next week? Maybe Friday or something… any ways thanks for reading this far! I really appreciate you sending me reviews! Thanks for the comments! Please feel free sending me reviews!

Dragon: who's REST!

Author: okay I'm gonna tell you who the HELL IS REST!

Dragon: yay! Tell me!

Author: its…its… ::whispers in dragons ear::

Dragon: ewwww…. A "cucumber'? ewwww is it shaved?

Author: what?

Dragon: Hiei…

Author: ewww not that kind of CUCUMBER wait yeaaaa

Dragon: are cucumbers good? Is it "Salty"

Author: Dragon PLEASE! STOP!

Dragon: okay… applesauce!

Author: …


End file.
